


Crickhollow

by ancalime8301



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversation Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Merry discuss Frodo's upcoming move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickhollow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme in which I requested prompts for drabbles; [gayalondiel](http://gayalondiel.livejournal.com/) requested Frodo and Merry, non-slash. 150 words

"What do you think?"

"I don't like the sound of any of them."

"You'll have to choose something if you're going to move, Frodo. Unless you change your mind about Brandy Hall."

"No, I won't change my mind. I just . . . can't live there."

"What are you looking for? You weren't very clear."

"I don't know . . . somewhere quiet."

"The house near Crickhollow is as quiet as you'll get. Nice spot, I must say."

"But it's a house! I've never lived in a house."

"It'll be an adventure."

"I don't need an adventure."

"If you're going to be snippy about it, then you can do all this yourself. I won't be sorry to finish all this running about on your behalf."

"I'm sorry, Merry. I just don't know . . ."

"Take the house. I think you'll like it as well as you could like anything after Bag End."

"Crickhollow it is then, I suppose."


End file.
